I Can See Now, Son
by theplaywrite
Summary: Now that Adam has his sight back and has returned to Walnut Grove to start his attorney's office, he visits one more place to get closure before he starts his new life: his son's grave.


I Can See Now, Son

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Walnut Grove. The air was calm, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. Adam Kendall was strolling through his new home, feeling on top of the world. Just a few days ago, him and his wife, Mary, moved to to the town so Adam could become Walnut Grove's first ever lawyer.

Adam walked up to the room he rented out, to find Mary sitting on the bed. "Hi, Mary."

She turned her head towards her husband's voice. "Were you taking another long walk again?"

"Of course. It's so nice outside. I might take another walk later this afternoon when the sun starts to set. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Mary sighed. After years of being blind, Adam had regained his sight in an freak explosion months ago. It caused tension to form between the couple, but they had been through so much together, nothing could tear them apart. After a miscarriage, the loss of their son, several accidents and rebuilding the blind school, Adam and Mary were closer now than they have ever been.

"That's alright, Adam. I've been meaning to finish these letters anyway." Mary told her husband.

Adam looked out the window. "Maybe we could have dinner with your folks at the end of the week. That should get our minds off of working for awhile."

Mary smiled. "That sounds really nice. Now sit down so you can finish filling out these papers."

"Yes, dear." Adam took a seat next to his wife and began to finish his paperwork.

A few hours passed, when Adam made his way through the town once again. The sun had begun to set and the sky was painted in gold. There was a soft breeze blowing through his hair. Adam had asked Mary again if she would accompany him, but she decided to get some much needed rest instead. As he looked around town at all the buildings and trees, it reminded him of all the places he still wanted to see. One place in particular stood out in his mind.

Adam ran up to the Mercantile, seeing Nels standing at the counter. "Hello, Adam."

"Hi, Nels. I need to ask you something?"

Nels shrugged. "Sure thing. What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me how to get to the old blind school from here." Adam rushed to say.

Nels nodded his head. "Of course. Just go up the main road to the left. It should be just over the large hill. But, if you see the Garvey's old home, with the well in between the house and barn, you've gone too far."

Adam smiled. "Thank you."

He walked out of the store and quickly made his way to the path leading to the site of the former blind school. Adam looked around at every tree, rock and building on his way to the site of his old home. After a few minutes of walking over hills and gravel, Adam saw an open plot of land, with a section of white fence still standing. Adam ran to the space that once held his old school.

The posts that were set to rebuild the blind school were taken down and the former basement was filled in with dirt and hay. There were a few flowers planted where the front door of the school used to be. He could still remember sitting next to the tree out front, feeling the fire tear down his beloved school.

Adam stared at the land and grass, trying to picture a bright, white house, filled with singing children. He tried to remember where each room was in the school, closed his eyes, and walked the entire floor plan of the downstairs perfectly. He could almost start to smell smoke.

Suddenly, Adam's eyes shot open. He needed to visit one more place. He tried to recall how far away this place was from here. The man slowly walked away from the site of the tragedy. After going over a few more hills, Adam saw what he had been needing to see.

There were two crosses rising out of the ground, set close to each other. He walked up to the smaller cross and fell to his knees.

"I...I can see now, son. I can see. Oh, I wish I could have seen you. Maybe...maybe you were the one who asked God to give me back my sight." Adam began to tear up. "Don't worry. I'll take care of your mother. I'll make sure she has a great life, the one she deserves." He wiped a tear from his face. "I'm a lawyer now, too. I studied really hard. I hope that makes you proud."

Adam stood up, shaking a bit. He looked over at the other cross and smiled. "You should be proud of your husband and son too, Alice. They try so hard everyday to never forget you and what you did for them. Jonathan started a freighting business that is doing very well. Andrew will be starting college soon. Before I left Sleepy Eye, he told me that he found a girl."

Adam said a short prayer, before walking away. He really needed closure with his son and the woman who tried to save the infant, leaving so much of her own life behind. Now, he could hopefully go on with his life. He could be the lawyer and husband he was always meant to be.

Adam Kendall will use the gift of seeing the light to make his son proud.


End file.
